Molly's Luck
by Pointy500
Summary: Molly was asked to move in with her cousin Kasey since he's expecting a child with his recently new wife. Not that thrilled at first with her Uncle sending her, she hopes that this new home of her's will help her change her luck.   Some Kasey/Luna pairing


Sumner 5th _Dear Dairy,_

_ Hey, remember how I said a couple of days ago that I might have to move to my cousins place out by the ocean side? Well looks like its true and in fact, I'm here at Harmonica Town now. I arrived here two days ago but it's been so crazy, I'm just now getting the chance to write to you and let me just say, this so called small town is nothing like home. It literally takes almost an hour to walk from the ranch to the town by the water on foot. It's crazy but thanks the Gods that Kasey lets me to take one of his horses whenever I need a ride somewhere. Nothing like Forget-me-not-Forest, that's for sure._

_ Anyways, let's start this thing. These first few days here have to be written about. You know that my uncle John was letting me take over his ranch once he retired since his son decided on leaving town to move to the big city. With my awesome luck though, Uncle John's son decided to come home after all these years with the determination to take over the ranch himself. I'm not going to lie that it didn't bother or anger me when I saw my cousin walk up the small hill that lead you into the small ranch but I saw the joy in Uncle John's facing knowing that his own son was now wanting to take it over instead of me. I respected it and understood. I for myself just settled with helping my cousin relearn things he may need to be taught all over again thanks to the years of being away from getting his hands dirty. Before I walked away to let them bond though, Uncle John stopped me and had told me that he's been writing to one of my other cousin's lately. He was expecting his first child and just needed some extra help on the ranch he built since he also has to attend to his wife. I really didn't want to go since Kasey and I did grow up together but we were always fighting with one another. Sure there was love but you remember those days. I couldn't wait for that day Kasey finally left to start his new life but now Uncle John was saying that I had to go help since he was family and I was needed more there then here. I didn't want to fight with him so I went, plus. I couldn't wait to see what kind of women would marry Kasey. To this point still, I can't believe that Kasey was having a child since to me, he's still a child in my eyes. _

_ I left the next week on a boat ride that took me to this small town on the ocean and was kind of excited since I've never really been on a boat before but that excitement left once I throw up the second time. You couldn't even believe how happy I was when I got to land. Sadly though, I thought Kasey would be there to greet me after my long journey but he was in no sight. There was just Captain Pascal and the fishermen named Toby. I was a bit annoyed to see that my cousin wasn't there to greet me but I didn't really get to have time to express it since that's right when all the madness started. . . . _

Stepping off the small boat that had been out on open water for more than one season at most; a burnet woman with an orange and red outfit on, stood there a bit in a lost. You could tell she was looking for something or someone while looking around the dock. It wasn't until the captain of the boat and the burnet came off the boat that Pascal started talking with the white haired male that stood on the pier waiting for them. They were kind of in the way for the burnet to walk by since Pascal got off the boat before her that she tried her best to swing around them that the captain stopped her in her walk by calling out her name. "Ah, Molly, your new here so why not let me introduce you to Toby here. He's one of the Fishermen here on the island." The one called out to be Molly looked over to the white haired male and could tell he was kind with that warm and friendly smile he throw at her. She returned the smile with one of her own along with a short bow. "Yes, yes. I asked Toby here if he could walk you over to town hall so you can register and maybe even find yourself a house to buy yourself. Hamilton normally gives out good deals for new people in town." The captain went on but Molly had stopped him in hopes he's remembered that she had told him during there long trip together, that she was moving in with their recently new Rancher, Kasey. "Oh that's right! You have a place to stay already!" Pascal sang in joy. "In fact, I believe Kasey even hired Dale to fix up that shed near the creek if I remember right." It was then that all three of the people standing on the dock heard a load 'BANG' that came from inside the building to the right of them. It caused Molly and the two men to look over to the building that read Fishery. At that point, another 'BANG' followed out of the building with small hints of yelling in the air.

It gave all three of them the same curious stare and it even lead to Toby and Molly to walk over a bit since you could also hear giggles and laughter in-between the yelling. "Must be Paolo again…" Toby spoke aloud not really directing it to anyone. With that said though, Toby was walking over to open the front door of the Fishery with the curious Molly right behind him but before they got the close enough to open the door, it swung open by itself which lead both of them jumping a bit from fright. It was an amazing sight to see after that.

First it was two cats running out of the Fishery with a fish in both mouths but the yelling was much louder now with the door open so it took both Toby's and Molly's attention back over to the front door to look inside. That was when a little boy popped out from the side that couldn't be any older then eleven. He had the same slanted eyes that Toby had but Molly wasn't able to get a better look of the boy other than that since the boy yelled out with his direction of sight was off the side. "Go and fetch Kitties!" All you saw next was the little boy throwing the fish he had in his hand that could be as long as Molly's forearm; out of the door and sadly. Since he wasn't looking where he was aiming so it landed right in Toby's face which in surprised caused the white haired male to step back a bit from impact. Molly took that time to step away from him as well since she almost got stepped on from being behind the white haired male. Right when the fish was about to fall on the floor, what followed after that just happened so fast that if you blinked, you might have missed it. With the fish about to fall to the ground, two cats came running out of the Fishery and since they were following the fish, jumped on Toby which led to the two cats from earlier that had ran off with their own smelt; to jump on Toby as well since they were done eating the small fishes on top of the shop's roof. With the jumping of the cats on the white haired male, Toby frantically moved back again with Molly trying her best to move out of the way in time but no luck. She got bumped into right when Toby lost his footing and fell back which lead to Molly falling off the deck and into the cold ocean water.

Toby rushed to his feet after the cats got the fish that was the cause of him falling over and hurried over to where the burnet had just been thrown in with the captain running along as well. "Miss Molly!" The captain yelled out when he got over to Toby and looked out to the water with perfect timing it seemed. Molly rose up to the surface of the water with confusion on what just happened to her but also felt a bit stupid for not stepping to the side before Toby bumped into her and causing her to be in the ocean. Molly looked up to the dock hearing Toby apologizing over and over again but before she could respond to the pleading man, the little boy with the blue hat, came over to the side of the white haired male that was staring down into the water.

"Dude! That was sooo cool! You fell in there like a chain of dominoes!" Molly couldn't help but grin at his statement since she herself would have said the same thing if she saw this happen to someone else. Molly gave a heavy sigh as she noticed she was being forgotten now by all the men were yelling the young one named Paolo; ignoring the fact that she was indeed still in the water, the brunet just tried her best to get their attention but gave up since another man started scolding the child about how stupid he was to bring in all those wild cats into a fish store. Seeing as Molly wasn't getting anywhere just flouting there, she looked around her to see if she could pull herself out but there was nothing in sight to add her. She looked over at Pascal's boat and wondered if she recalled seeing a latter anywhere on his boat that she could hopefully climb up to get out of the water that was getting a bit forceful with its waves. The brown eyed women did recall seeing a latter but she swam a bit under the dock the men were standing on and saw it there. She sighed in disappointment since it was on the side of the boat that was resting by the dock. There was no way she could climb up without being hurt since the waves were pushing the boat into the dock.

Sighing once more, Molly looked up at the arguing men and knew she'd just have to swim somewhere that was low enough for her to climb out by herself so with that, Molly swam south of where she was and followed the large wall to make sure she didn't miss a chance out. When the wall finally turned, she followed it to notice that the wall was getting lower now. Joy filled her face as she saw steps coming down to the water a bit but she was just happier to finally be able to touch the ledge from being in the water. Excitement filled her as she tried to pull herself out of the water but once again, luck wasn't on her side. The tide kept going up and down so each time she tried to pull herself up, the water would go so low, she was almost dangling there and had to hold on just to stay there and not fall off. Once the water was helping her again by leveling with her once more, she tried her best to pull herself up but failed from slipping off.

"Damn it!" She yelled out in frustration since this was the third time trying. "Eww! Why would you even swimming right there?" This new voice came into hearing above the brunet. "You do know the water is dirty right there since the ships and boats dock there, right?" Nasty! Just watching you makes it hard for me to not feel dirty myself!" Molly glanced over to where the voice was coming from to only see a woman that was barely wearing any clothing; stood all high and mighty on the leveled dock. Being spoken over once again, Molly wanted to see if this tan woman could give her a hand but the women's attention was elsewhere. "Kathy! Hayden! Look at this fool here! Can you believe anyone would swim here?" Molly couldn't believe how many times she's been getting talked over by the town's people here when she just wanted help out of the water. In her mind, all of this would be Kasey's fault since; if he would have been there to greet her at the boat, none of this would have happened. It's silly but that's how Molly was trying to see it as.

"Selena, what are you talking about?" Another female voice came into hearing at the other side where the ledge Molly was hanging onto but right above the steps that led up to the dock. It was a blonde and feeling like she was going to be talked over again, she just gave a wave at the other when she looked over to Molly. The blonde looked over her shoulder to call out. "Dad, come over here!" Molly was starting to feel like a side show attraction. It was then that a rather large man in height and mussel came into sight. Not saying a word, Molly was a bit surprised to see him now rushing down the steps to her. "You must be the reason why Pascal and the others over there are freaking out over there by the shipping dock." The bold man stated as he offered both his hands down to Molly which Molly didn't hesitate to take. "Guess I don't have to go over there to help anymore." Molly grinned at first to the older man but once she was on land once more, she smiled at the older one as she thanked him. "Oh no, don't worry about it. You must be Kasey's cousin, right? I'm Hayden, owner of the Bar in town and-" He was then cut off by the blond one. "Dad, let her get dried off first before the introductions!" The blonde walked down to where Hayden and Molly were and handed Molly a blanket that she had ran to get when Hayden went to fish Molly out of the water. "Now then, I'm Kathy and I too work at the Brass Bar; nice to meet you."

Molly wrapped the warm blanket around her and wiped off her face with the blanket. Kathy went on talking as the two people that helped Molly guided her up the steps for her to see the town. "Kasey told us you were coming but I'm surprised he's not here to greet you" The blonds father spoke chimed in. "Oh Luna must be making him run around again at the ranch." Molly questioned to the both of them on who this, Luna person was. Thanks to not really being informed of much of Kasey's life for the past couple of years, Molly was out of the loop on who Kasey had indeed married. "Oh, she's Kasey's wife. Since she's expecting anytime now, she's been a bit of a handful for Kasey to handle." "She knows how to tease and scare Kasey enough to do anything she wants him to do basically." Kathy finished for her for her father. "Kathy, why don't you take Molly inside for a change of dry clothing and then," Molly took this time to stop the older man in his words this time for she wanted to let him know she didn't need to do that. It was warm enough out that she'd dry in no time. "I just really needed to be given a hand out of the water." Molly finished with a smile on as all three of them gave a light chuckle but at that moment, Molly remembered about the other women that had spotted her out by the ledge. She looked behind her from where they were standing in hopes of seeing her but no luck. "If you're looking for Selena, she left right after I ran back outside with the blanket." Kathy stated. "Yeah, she's like that but if she didn't say anything, we wouldn't have seen you out by the ledge." Molly agreed and even thought the tan women looked like the type she wouldn't be around at all; she would have to thank her for spotting her though since she even got others to help her out of the water even if that wasn't her true intentions.

"Well since everything seems to be fine with you, why don't we tell Pascal that we have you and gather your things. Kathy can walk you over to Kasey's Ranch after." Hayden explained and with a simple nod of the head, the three of them did just that. The worried Pascal saw them coming and hurried over to her with joy and relief on his face for the fact that he could now see that Molly was safe. After, she got formally introduced to Paolo and even his father after Paolo said sorry for causing her trouble. Paolo's father, Ozzie then gave Molly one of his best fish of the day for his sons actions towards her but Molly tried to explain he didn't have to; he wouldn't have it. The burnet took the gift in defeat then gathered her one suitcase she left by the boat and left with Hayden and Kathy. Hayden left after he showed Molly where the bar was then went inside himself so Kathy could walk Molly to Newton Fields; Kasey's Ranch.

Before they passed town hall, Kathy pointed to most of the shops you could see by standing where they were, she also spoke about the tough times this town had before her cousin Kasey came to the island. Molly was just surprised by all this since her troublemaker of a cousin was not just a father-to-be but also a hero to this town. Molly didn't know how to respond to this but smile. It was then that the both girls heard Molly's name being yelled out from behind them, along with Kathy's name right after. It was a brunet male riding a pitch black horse with a brown one right behind him; coming over still yelling out the girls names in attempt to get their attentions. It was Molly's cousin finally coming to collect her from town. Kathy throw one hand up in the air to wave at him as he moved closer to them on the bridge the two girls walked over. Molly just stood there, annoyed at her cousin for coming just _now_ to get her.

Kasey jumped off the horse and gave a warm smile to Kathy then grinned over to the other brunet. "Hey, Molly, what's with the sour looks and blanket?" Molly just found herself just glaring at the rancher which caused him to chuckle nervously. "Okay, I know I wasn't there to greet you but it looks like you had fun anyways since you went for a swim." His grin grow much more which caused Molly to guess that he already knew what happened to her. Kasey then turned to Kathy and thanked her. "I can take her from here though. I'm sure cousin Molly would like that anyways." "Oh, I would" Molly finished in as Kathy could tell there were sparks flying around the two brunets. Not wanting to get involved it seemed, Kathy said her goodbyes after Molly gave back the damped blanket to her. Molly was waving to the girl till she was looked back to her cousin that was grinning from ear to ear now.

"Man, I always miss the good stuff." "Shut it, Kasey. I'm cold, wet and tired from that long trip from home to here. How did you find out though…" Molly questioned him as he reached for Molly's bag and walked it over to the black horse. "Hayden did. He called to let me know you arrived in town already and all the other stuff that happened after that." He laughed a bit. "You always have bad luck, don't you? Bad Luck Molly was the nickname you had when we were kids and seems to still be a good one for you after all these years." He was tying Molly's suitcase to the black horse's saddle on the side that he didn't realize that Molly's face turned from annoyances to disappointment. It was thanks to the nickname he said that caused her to realize that she really was always getting the short stick in the bunch.

With her Uncle John, he had taken her in after her parents passing but since it happened when she was so young, she saw her Uncle John as her own father. He wouldn't allow her to call him father though as much as she wanted to; because he didn't want Molly to forget her real father and his sister. When she was denied to call him father, bad luck just became her best friend even though she didn't want it that was. To this day, she still had bad luck with her since her Uncle didn't want her anymore and even sent her away. Sure, some would take it as just helping out family by being sent her but Molly had a feeling that every day that went on by lately at her Uncles Ranch that her Uncle John was pushing her away as it was. They weren't as close as they use to be and it was mostly because she knew that her Uncle really didn't want her to take over the Ranch at all. She was his only chose in the matter. It confused her why he'd pick his son over him even though the both of them never even saw eye to eye unlike her. People in town all thought Molly was more of a child to her Uncle John for how well they got along with one another then her cousin Jamie. Molly would have done anything to run the Ranch her Uncle owned since he was her family and the only man that believed she wasn't, Bad Luck Molly. But here she was now with her cousin Kasey instead of being with her Uncle John in Forget-Me-Not-Forest. He sent her away like nothing just proving that maybe he really did think she was, Bad Luck Molly and didn't want the Ranch to fall in her hands just for it to die. The brunet female maybe looking into this too much but how could she not.

"Molly, you okay?" Molly snapped back from her thoughts to see a worried Kasey looking at her. "Maybe you hit your head when you fell. You want Jin to take a look?" "Who?" Molly questioned. "Jin, he's the islands doc here." "Oh, no… I already said I'm just tired." Kasey just stayed silent and walked her to the light brown horse that he called, Milkshake. Molly couldn't help but laugh at the name because it brought memories back. "I'm guessing you remember the deal we had." Kasey grinned up to his cousin as she pulled herself up on top of the beats. "I'm just shocked you remembered and enforced it." "Well, I did upset you a lot that day that you made me promise you that if I ever get a brown horse, I'd have to name it, Milkshake." "Well dear cousin. You're the one that gave my favorite doll to your pet dog for a chew toy." "Yeah, yeah. Never fight with a crying woman was what I really learned that day." Molly just glared at Kasey as he jumped on the black horse, Jackson. The two of them then road off to the ranch where Kasey stated Luna was waiting to meet Molly.


End file.
